


[尊猿]CIGARETTE

by col_e



Series: [尊猿] CIGARETTE [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 大家反正自己悟, 开个夜车, 情感线不是很明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/col_e/pseuds/col_e
Summary: 在伏见已经离开HOMARA之后的故事到学园岛之前的一段故事
Relationships: 伏见猿比古 - Relationship, 周防尊 - Relationship
Series: [尊猿] CIGARETTE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623121
Kudos: 7





	[尊猿]CIGARETTE

“咔哒”。

是不锈钢打火机的声音，清脆的金属壳扣碰撞声和人群吵闹的的喧哗声短暂触礁，短短一刹，又一下子湮灭在不知名的海潮中。

周防尊把打火机盖打开又合上。

很像。

“咔哒。”

“尊？”HOMRA的现任老板心思警觉，他递出一支烟。

“要吗？”

周防接过，但他没有要点燃的意思。

草薙收回手，继续抽着叼着的那半截烟，细长的白色烟柱直直向上。

冬日夜晚干冷的空气像冰一样干净，闻得鼻尖发疼，除了草薙还有人在抽烟，不同于草薙、周防惯抽的万宝路香气柔和，烟味很烈、很呛。

天色一度一度地沉下来，红色的、紫色的、黑色的。

着装各异的年轻氏族们站在还未开门的酒吧前谈笑，草薙抖掉最后一撮烟灰，掏出钥匙，招呼着众人进店。

周防看着那些年轻的欢快面孔，它们都笼罩在暖洋洋的酒吧灯光下。

新鲜的血液，炽热的朝气，那是周防给予他们的，也是周防自己被剥夺的。

“king？”被拥在前面的十束隔着人群望着落在最后的周防。

灰蒙蒙的夜色里，周防的面容像是蒙了一层黑纱，模模糊糊地看不清楚。

“我出去一会。”他的声音也模模糊糊地听不清楚，感觉已经走远了，剩下的只是风里传回来的声音。

“别惹事哦。”十束向他招手大声叮嘱。

“十束哥，尊哥呢？”对面隐约传来八田高亢的声音。

背后酒吧昏黄的灯光渐渐消匿，黑色开始织网，空气清冽犹如实质，躲藏着的烟气荡漾着辛辣的木质香。

周防很熟悉，他多次闻见过，且不认为是巧合。

高耸的两栋建筑相对而立，夜空的黑色甚至流淌到了地面，没有清晰的边界。有一点火星远远立在那末端的黑色里，和遥远天空坠嵌的星子一样摇摇晃晃。

周防站在黑色的另一端，他不清楚对面是谁。

到底是谁呢，周防并不关心，他只是找个由头打发无聊的日常。

于是他步入了那黑暗。

眼眶中唯一的那一点红色的暗淡火光像是风暴夜里海面上的灯塔，好像永远也盼不来黎明。

不用再前进了，周防看见了他，他只在黑夜里留了个轮廓，勉强被映清的脸孔有些刺目，是忽然好不容易适应了无光的夜晚然后一下子打开日光灯那样单纯的刺目。

伏见猿比古——周防尊曾经的氏族。

曾经，周防揣摩着这个字眼，感觉没什么概念，伏见没有说过告别，周防也没有认真当过回事，那边确实更适合他。

周防望了他一会儿，伏见靠着水泥墙抽着烟，没有注意到任何异样，他很专注于那个过程，平静地抽着烟，暗色里隐约有一大蓬还有热气的烟雾围绕着他高瘦的身躯。

他大概这样很长一段时间了，周防想。

在他之前的印象里，伏见并不抽烟，但那些印象也并不准确，他很少主动开口交谈，更少谈及关于自己的事情。

风吹动了地上散落的易拉罐，哗啦轻响，也许是黑夜孵化的鬼祟心思，周防萌生了一种悸动，他想要看看伏见的脸。

他不知道从那之后伏见是否变了很多，这个年纪的青年人总是变化得很快。

周防往前再走了几步，是伏见会有所警觉的距离。

伏见果然转头望过来了，他的手指夹着烟有一瞬间没有动。

“mi…啧，尊桑，真是好久不见。”

伏见的声音比周防记忆中要低沉。

同一个音的开头，他短暂地重叠了另一个存在。

周防平视着他，果然是变了很多。

雄雌暧昧的少年时期已经过去了，原本有些圆润的脸庞消减了，五官轮廓更加硬挺，下颌和喉结连接的弧线绷得紧紧的，之前额前垂落的刘海被摸了发胶撇到一边，露出了光洁的额头和细长的眼眸。他确实是变了，周防想，不过不是花那样blossom一天一个样的变化，而是像竹子那样一点点拔长，吐枝长叶。

“好久不见。”他回应。

伏见皱皱眉，晃了晃手指间的香烟，“怎么会找到这种地方来？”他丝毫不感到局促，也并不为之前不愉快的背叛做解释，甚至有一点被打扰的烦躁。

“烟的味道。”

周防的回答让伏见挑不出什么错处，他轻轻啧舌。

“真是好鼻子。”伏见咕哝着。

周防不置可否。

四下都安静了，没有多余的响动，唯一的亮光来自手指间的香烟，城市的声音在很远的地方，这里暂时是一片孤岛。

“借个火。”周防说，他已经忍耐了很久。

他自顾自地叼了一支万宝路，俯身去湊伏见手里点燃的香烟。

伏见的手指瑟缩一下，周防握住他的手腕，直到香烟点燃，炽热的温度在两边传递，干燥的烟草里鼓入空气，闪亮的红黄色冒出来。

周防的手指是温热的，伏见的手腕是冰凉的，他总是有异样的偏执，不在乎寒冷，在周防的手指松开后，伏见才感觉到有迟缓的温暖，流进手腕的血管里，被淹没了。

烟气在鼻腔打滚，四肢流窜的那点温暖太陌生了。

伏见对周防，是有所恐惧的，这没有理由，任何一个人，面对那样的力量，有叹谓的同时自然也会有恐惧。即使是鹰也有天敌，第三王权者的力量是绝对的，是可怖的，伏见作为人的本能告诫他应当远离。

伏见吸着烟，细长的香烟只剩下半截了，他身旁就是周防，背靠着墙叼着刚刚点燃的香烟。

周防和伏见都不是话多的人，交集也少得可怜，尽管如此，伏见很明白，周防不在意自己之前的背叛，这个莽撞的王是无可救药的心胸宽大，或者说他的眼里看不见这点叛逆，这对他并不是多大的事。

伏见找到任何借口都可以自行离去，周防不会为难他，但不识好歹地一直逗留也叫人厌恶，伏见不乐意做这样的蠢事。

这只烟燃尽，他就会知趣地离开。

红色的火光随着呼吸闪灭，可笑的是第一次这么靠近这个人。

烟雾朦胧里，伏见恍惚地回想起，他曾经也是有过憧憬的，向往着颤动的红色，融化的玻璃瓶掉落下来，他看过去那后面是他的皮鞋，在夏日街头突兀的高个男人，蹿腾的好像熊熊烈焰的能量，梦呓一样的絮语在耳边断断续续，第一任的王啊，让我握住他的手，第二任的王啊，则让我握住他的剑。

伏见再次睁开眼睛，奇异的青色的雨天和红色的火光都翻滚着消散了，他的烟已经吸尽了。

“伏见。”周防喊他的声音好像是假的。

他还没有说出告别的话，周防却在叫他的名字。

“伏见……”

伏见不知道他要在他的名字后，加上什么样的话语才算合理。

他的手腕上再度传来了迟缓的温暖，不是手指，是嘴唇，嘴唇上干燥的纹路贴在他搏动的血脉上，血液再次途径那几条青红的脉络时，鼓动声都在一次次壮大。

他吸气的时候，那段皮肤是冷的，他呼气的时候，那段皮肤又热了。

好温暖。

他们没有直接亲吻，周防把头埋在伏见颈窝里，他带尖的虎牙咬开那处纹身的伤疤，舔去渗出的血珠，伏见的手指插进他蓬乱的头发里，胸脯像鼓风机一样缓缓起伏。

黑暗里衣料摩擦悉悉索索。

伏见不知道他为什么这么做，他拥抱他时的温暖和咬噬带来的疼痛让他不想放手。

“啧，疯了吗，混账？”伏见狠狠地贴着他的耳朵说。

他的舌面贴在破裂的肌肤上，舔舐着凹凸的疤痕，周防这样发声时，声音隆隆似钟鸣。

“不。”

烟上的火星灭了，黑暗重重，伏见看不大清，什么都是影影绰绰，触碰到的人是唯一的热力。

周防的身体和他紧贴着，伏见的身体也是冰凉的，他一个人站在风里太久了，那传递而来的温度反而叫他不适应。

周防的手搁在他腰上，另一只手上还夹着未吸尽的香烟，他摩挲着伏见衬衫的衣料，周防的指甲沿着竖向的编织纹理向下，拇指下的布料轻软地压下来时，也是热的了。

他解开伏见贴身的马甲，松开伏见的皮带，他的温度一层一层越来越近，隔着最后一层轻软的布料，陌生的五指托举着伏见半勃起的性器，鼓鼓囊囊地缩成一团，滚烫的，和暴露在外的肌肤完全相反。

“你勃起了，伏见。”是那样低沉、湿热的语言，他伏在他的耳边诉说。

他之前吸的那口烟也喷在伏见耳垂上，又湿又痒，粗颗粒质般钻进耳廓。

周防用拇指轻轻按弄低垂的马眼，挑拨似的上勾，手掌颠抚着柔热的阴囊，伏见在他的抚摸下低低喘息，马眼开始沁出透明的分泌液，阴茎一点点涨大，直挺挺地伫在周防手里。

紧身长裤连同濡湿的底裤一起被耐心地褪到膝盖下方，粗硬的牛仔裤剐蹭着赤裸的年轻肌肤，交错的双腿重叠。

深蓝色的布料隆起了一大块，他们的性器紧贴着，伏见清楚地感受到，周防也勃起了。

“解开。”伏见细碎地亲着周防下颌，声音还有点鼻音。

周防松开握着伏见性器的手，去解自己的裤子。伏见正勃起的阴茎一下子离开温暖的禁锢，柔软地垂在已经略微打开的双腿间，挺翘的柱身略微颤动，紧接着，冒着热气的滚烫阳具弹在伏见低垂的阴茎上，硕大的龟头擦过他敏感的前端。

此刻，伏见和周防小腹正紧密地贴合在一起，卷曲的阴毛、柔韧的肌肉、勃起的阳具都牢牢地靠在一起。

周防的鼻尖和伏见的也抵在一处，他重新将鼓囊的性器纳入手掌，从湿润的马眼一路抚摸到绒感的卵囊，把手心沾染上的粘液大略擦上整个柱身，他自己的性器也蹭上来，两根火热的肉棒在同一个手掌里紧贴在一起同时上下磨蹭，那一点粘液仅仅只是起到了一会儿的润滑作用，马上就被滚烫的体温带的干燥炽热。

“啊…好烫…唔…好烫…”伏见叠声。

滚烫的陌生柱体和伏见的阴茎挤弄在一起，柱体前端的龟头缓缓插进严丝合缝的阴囊，戳压着睾丸，光亮的殷红马眼在柔软的囊袋褶皱打转儿，皮肤折叠的压缝被顶弄开沾上滑腻的分泌液。

周防紫红的龟头狠狠擦过伏见的冠状沟，击打在他耻骨上方的软肉上，伏见被快节奏的撸操顶弄得小腹一起一缩，本来就直挺的阴茎又粗涨了一圈，撑开了柱身上的所有细褶。

两根滚热的阴茎不住摩擦，柱肉被挤怼得上下刮动，同性性器自慰专有的肉体酸涩逼得血液下涌，伏见已经涨的不行，性器上的耻毛被淫液和汗水缠湿得一揪一揪。

“周…周防，尊桑。”伏见来回地说着，他不知道自己说着什么，他也许是在恳求他快点结束这样的闹剧，他双颊滚烫，周防的面颊也是滚烫的，那是他自己的温度，还是周防的温度，他也不知道。

周防张开了嘴唇，伏见看着他牙齿咬合，舌头抬起，湿润的吐息自他而来，他又在说他的名字，他说马上就会结束的。

周防松开他的怀抱蹲下身，他的手掌伸进伏见贴身的衬衫，分别扶住他两侧收窄的腰线，温度好像浸入骨髓，周防的拇指按在他左右盆骨的凸出上，顺着凹入的线条向下，胀酸的阴茎登时纳入对方柔软湿滑的口腔，伏见好像梦醒，半个柱身都擦过上排的牙齿和外面湿热的嘴唇，伏见立马被刺得浑身酸软发抖。

“哈…哈啊…我…啊”

伏见一时失语，除了喘息。

他短暂地忘却了文字，什么都吐露不出来，他以为这是在大海上飘荡，无依无靠，而浪潮却一阵高过一阵。

下身裹在一团紧热里，湿润的舌头已经缠紧了性器前端，相对粗砺的舌苔表面来回舔过细小的马眼，灼热的紧致包裹一阵又一阵收缩，伏见臀尖绷紧，腰身拉伸挺起，下体禁不住宣泄的冲动。

“呼……啊……”

突然紧紧包裹的湿热的口腔猛地收紧，龟头上传来强烈的吸吮感，伏见啊地低叫出声，低头呼气，身下阴茎上的青筋猛力搏动，马眼骤张骤缩，大股精液喷涌而出。

周防偏头躲开，还是不可避免地沾染上一些。

伏见停留在高潮的余韵里，腰身挺起，紧紧地贴住周防，肌肤上还有没有退去的鸡皮疙瘩和汗水，鼓胀酸痒的快乐还蔓延在他身体中。

周防摘掉他的眼镜，去摸他的脸庞。伏见的脸躺在他的手里，伏见本来病态的苍白脸颊溢上不正常的红晕，鼻尖上沾了汗，瞳孔毫无防备地微微放大，没有焦点的眼睛里黑沉沉的。

周防想，他在看着什么呢。

涣散的黑色在夜色里聚焦，周防看见他眼睛里反射的微光。

“为什么？”伏见问他。

“不知道。”周防也没有理由，他轻轻蹭着伏见眼下柔软的皮肤。

不，也许是有的。

生活太平淡无奇了，日常的幸福唾手可得，周防被放置在那样的温暖里，他知道，那是最后束缚他的纽带，但没用的，火焰的本能是燃烧，那一天不会太晚了，在像春樱那样极致盛放和凋零前，他有私欲。

伏见仰头吻他的嘴角，周防的嘴唇很干燥，不怎么柔软，而且上面还粘着刚刚自己的精液。伏见伸出湿软的舌尖不停洇湿它，他的舌尖湿淋淋的，吻技熟练，周防不知道他是怀有什么样的感情。

伏见的牙齿不安分地去啃咬里面湿润的唇肉，一直紧合的牙齿慢腾腾张开了，热滑的舌头缠住伏见，他尝到了周防的味道，烟草淡淡的燎香，他去勾弄舌面下的分泌腺，还保留着一些不同于口津的粘稠液体，咸涩的，带着温暖的腥味，是伏见自己的精液。

周防停止亲吻，嘴唇覆在伏见嘴唇上，开口的每一个字都好像借着伏见的嘴唇吐出。

“伏见，你有想做的对象吗？”

爱意和妒意是相似的，都是梗在喉头的酸涩，令人喉咙发紧干渴。

伏见看着周防，他摘掉了眼镜，这么近感觉还是看不清，睫毛一下一下地蹭着周防的掌心。

“那么是我的话也可以吧。”

伏见没有答案，他喜欢顺应欲望，偶尔也想要像困意一样安全的东西，迅速忘却的永眠，温热烫人的存在。

他想不起他的初衷，那么在黎明到来之前，这都是安全的。

于是他说，“抱我。”

伏见轻笑着说，他很少有笑脸，多数都是一副疲惫、怠懒的模样，在哪都一样，即使是他这样的表情，眼睛也没有弯的弧度，乌黑的没有焦点。

“干我，周防。”他的嘴唇一开一合。

托着伏见脸颊的手指一瞬收紧，半张脸的肌肉都酸涨发疼，伏见却表现得更加餍足，眉毛扬起，亲昵地磨蹭周防的指尖，他嘴唇又张开。

更多，更多。

他比常人要大的瞳仁乌黑发蒙，下睫毛也柔软浓密，眼型又狭长，这样驯服地看人时，透着难言的病态与欲望。

原来不带眼镜是这个样子吗，周防想。

湿热的舌尖舔上伏见眼角的眼白，湿润了眼眶边的睫毛，伏见不能控制地闭眼，周防伸手遮住他的眼睛，仅仅隔着一层薄薄的眼皮，周防清楚地感受到他眼球的形状，伏见坦荡地打开胸膛，淡色的乳头已经硬了，在衬衫上凸起两点，他颈后的绒发松软得像是婴儿，柔软的绒毛从他的第一节脊椎一节一节向下，直到股间的最后一节尾椎，没入弹实柔热的两片臀肉之间。

周防的阴茎还未释放，直挺挺戳在伏见的肚脐上，饱涨红亮的龟头炽热逼人。

伏见好笑地想，就这么插进来的话，大概会和内脏都搅在一起。

“背过去，伏见。”

在少年与青年过渡间的身体，既藏有未经人事的稚嫩，又同时存在紧致凌厉的性感。

伏见讨厌无回报的体力劳动，肌肤是很少见光的苍白色，全身肌肉柔软，微微塌陷的腰臀处弧度圆润，大腿微微错开，温暖的缝隙里还粘着不久前浓稠的白液，成年人的手指挤入臀缝里，白稠的粘液一下裹上手指。

“再张开点。”

大腿听话地张开更大的角度，最靠里的肌肉收缩紧绷，难以言喻的腻滑触感，伏见身上的颜色都很浅，私处的开口也只是淡淡的粉色，小小的一圈，周防沾着那点精液插入一个指节，紧得要命，粉红色的肌肉一鼓一缩，包住那一节手指，里面也烫得要命，烫人的穴肉吞进白液，粘连的部分也开始分泌湿热的粘液，周防再插进一根手指，慢慢抽插，模仿性交的节奏，紧致的穴肉层层推开又合上，伏见难耐地喘息，胸膛一起一伏，周防圈住他的腰身，顺着敞开的衬衫去掐他的乳尖，粉色的乳头充血鼓胀，乳晕泛开一圈浅红。

伏见额头汗湿一片，细长的刘海打着圈纠连在一块，耳尖连着脖颈一片红潮，他腰身转过一点，另一侧的腰窝更深地陷下去，他转头过来靠的更近，小穴直直地吞到手指根部，周防忍不住低头去亲他，伏见仰头回应着他，口里的唾液顺着喉结蜿蜒的线条往下淌向胸膛，和汗液混在一起，周防的阴茎由于极近的距离被夹在柔软大腿肌肉内侧，茎身一跳一跳拍打着汗湿的肉体。

周防停止亲吻，伏见张着嘴唇，放大的瞳孔透着无所适存的茫然，小穴里的手指也被抽了出去，周防扶住鼓胀的阴茎一寸寸抵进张开的穴口，圆鼓的龟头连带着粗壮的茎身一下插了进来，层层堆叠的穴肉一下被打开，无限填满的麻痒和异物捅入的疼痛密密麻麻地交缠在一起，被龟头拍打的穴心麻软酸涩。

“啊啊…唔…啊…”伏见喘息着，炽热的呼吸和寒冷的空气接触凝结成大片朦胧的白色水雾。

“里面都湿了。”他抱着他说。

周防开始抽插，他丝毫没有节制，整根拔出，整根挺进，棱角分明的龟头在内部沉沉地挤压着柔韧的穴肉，不断地摩擦肉穴深处凸起的前列腺，伏见的甬壁持续收缩，粉色穴肉分泌的粘液裹满了粗壮的柱身，周防拔离的时候总是啵唧的水声，沉闷地在年轻的肉体里回响。

我的。

周防很少这么想事，那样的情绪又酸又刺，过于陌生。

他抵在伏见额头的手被伏见含了两节手指进去，又是湿热的一处，柔软的舌头极深地含弄，指缝连接的皮肤也被有一下没一下地舔舐，坚硬的牙齿咬在手指根部，又轻又痒，伏见半眯着眼看他，耳后的头发随着肉体的撞击轻轻晃动。

“凸起来了，周防。”伏见摸着小腹凸出的性器形状说，身体里的碰撞一顿，伏见被周防转过身，硬挺的肉棒也在小穴里翻了个身，龟头擦过一圈，伏见禁不住打抖，自己的阴茎又硬起来，上头颤巍巍地溢出透明的液体。

周防隔着垂下的衬衫含住伏见胸脯上挺立的乳首，伏见登时抓紧了周防的肩膀，眼前发白，麻软从一点上层层叠叠地散开。白色的衬布逐渐被唾液洇湿了一圈，透明的布料下面映出一粒肿起的红色，和周围一圈淡淡粉色。周防低头吮咬他的乳尖，舌头包住那颗肉粒，不时用虎牙的尖口抵住敏感的乳孔，麻痒热浪疯了一样从那一点往下翻。

伏见闷哼着仰头，脖子拉出绷紧的曲线，抵在周防小腹上的性器不停上下颤动，身后含着肉棒的小穴一阵阵收缩，分泌出湿腻的淫液。

身体在周防怀里被顶弄地上下起伏，他每一次落下都享受到酸软的完全充满，身体上都泛满情潮的红色。

伏见迎合着周防的撞击，他上身除了乳粒上两圈水痕干净得不得了，胸脯像天鹅一样舒展打开，股间上方的茸毛都凝着细密最汗珠，之前沾在小腹上的精液融化了，混合着和身体一样热烫的汗珠从柔韧的大腿内侧，擦过阴影的膝盖弯里，顺着小腿弧线流下的时候，已经是冷了，让伏见在闷热窒喉的快感迭起中有股奇艺的错觉，明明全身都滚热的要融化了。

好烫，再深一点，再重一点吧……

真的好烫啊，好温暖啊……

天下啊…

那种没品的东西哪来的意思，活生生的血肉才更好吧，他是想要地是那样的东西。

真实的、在跳动的啊，在我身体里，青筋跳动着，和脉搏一样，鲜活的东西。

臀肉在手指用力挤压下拱起丰润的弧线，周防沉重撞击着，整个柱身都狠狠顶弄开紧致肠壁，滚烫的两颗爆满睾丸不停拍打在蜂拥着白腻体液的熟红小穴上。

“伏见。”周防又在叫他的名字。

他撕咬开伏见纹身上的伤疤，那伤口永远也好不了，遍布灼伤和撕裂的痕迹，血痂和皮肉翻开，丑陋地混合在一起，红色的舌头舔着血色的皮肉，牙缝里都是铁锈味，赤裸裸的欲望，辛辣的疼痛星星点点的翻出，和身体里充斥的酸胀共同作用，肉体上尖锐的疼痛和做爱的快感交缠在一起，胸膛连着下体都要融化了，伏见张嘴大口呼吸，肉体不断升温，高温从阴茎和穴肉粘连的地方攀升。

“周防…尊…尊桑……”伏见的声音细细碎碎，吐出的字词粘湿不清。

周防亲吻着他扬起的喉结，伏见的身上都泛着高热，热度激出他身上的气息，像看不见的雾气缠绕，“说一次，再说一次我的名字。”

“尊…周防，周防尊…”

他被他咬住喉咙，很难吐出清晰的字句。

沙哑清亮的细语，软软的，从来都用不上什么力气，还是他之前的声音。

伏见扭动着，突出的椎骨蜿蜒在腰臀，像是爬行中的蟒蛇。

周防最后一次撞击他，直直顶入他身体的最深处，硬挺的性器喷射出大股精液，肏得红烂的小穴急剧收缩，伏见自己也射出来，一股一股浇在两人小腹上。

虚无的空白，灭顶、战栗的快感急速扑下，口涎顺着伏见无力闭合的下颚淌下，周防搅动他虚软的舌头，伏见下意识地回应他。

周防没有拨出阴茎，依然埋在伏见身体里，伏见的穴肉紧紧地攀附着他，浓稠的精液顺着两人咬合的身体缓缓溢出来。

伏见去沾了一点，他凝视着手指上沾染的精液，指甲上的肉色透过白色半透明胶状液体透露出来，是超过三十七摄氏度的炽热温度，手指开合间，还勾连在一起。

他刚刚做完爱，身上的热气里还夹带着之前的烟味，辛辣的木质香，浅浅温温的一层。

“从我口袋里拿一支烟和打火机。”伏见顿了顿，“要七星的。”

周防依言去翻他的外套口袋，翻出一包七星和一个银质的打火机，香烟是七星经典的粉色女士包装，里面塞了两种香烟，大半是七星，登喜路的只剩几只，周防大概能看出来他惯抽的还是七星。

“伏见，”周防垂眼看着他，“你喜欢口感淡的东西吧。”

伏见不置可否，“淡的东西的话，不会有什么味道。”他继续补充说，“即使是甜的东西留下来的也是酸苦的奇怪回味。”

伏见试着移动了身子，自脊椎下连脚趾都好像刺刺麻麻的电流通过，双腿只能瘫软地交叠攀住周防的后背。微弱热气错乱地喷扫着，柔软温热的肌肤若即若离，周防托住他的下巴，含住他的下唇，去勾他的舌尖，唾液顺着伏见的嘴角淌下。

“意外的喜欢撒娇啊，你。”

唇舌分开时，拉出粘腻的细丝。

伏见撇过头去，“啧。”

口里还是奇怪的味道，舌根发苦，但唾液是没有味道的。

伏见还是习惯用打火机，他打开，火焰窜起，在他脸上投影下红色的一团光焰。

“咔哒。”

不是幻想，周防想。

“要吗？”

周防凑过去抽了一口，七星的女士香烟滋味寡淡，没什么味道。

伏见拨开汗湿的头发靠近他的胸膛，心跳的声音在对方肉体内闷闷回响，一声，之后才是另一声，扑通，扑通，速度被压抑的很缓慢，一直都是平稳的声音，血液急速汞入心脏，那本来应该是很快的声音。

力量的代价吗。

伏见呼气，大蓬的烟气呼出来，带着肺部的湿润和余热，是没什么味道，不过放在这个时候也不赖。

伏见望着遥远的天空，东京的上空，展开的光芒。

他知道的，已经结束了。

第二天是昏沉沉的阴天，乌云像夜色一样低垂，好像回到夜晚，未曾天亮。

幽幽的蓝光从卫生间的毛玻璃透出来，里面的影子木然站着，失焦的五官只有黑色，好像已经死去的人。

指甲缝隙残留着白色精斑，伏见伸出舌尖舔舐着，温暖的唾液化开了粉末，昨晚温暖的咸腥拥挤在柔软的舌苔上，牙齿摩擦着指甲，紧紧挤压那薄薄的甲质层，指甲破裂，边缘凹凸不平，伏见继续用牙齿吭咬着指甲，直到感受到一点微不足道的疼痛，暴露出鲜红的甲床。

他打开水龙头，将手指放在水流下冲洗，暗红的血液一丝丝地在积攒的水洼里打转，伏见吐出指甲碎屑，它们和最深的红色沉在一起，跌入黑色的管道，他注视着所有的碎屑都消失在深红的漩涡中，旋紧了水龙头。

伤口依然汩汩出血，不过没有关系了，伏见点起火焰，血液迅速汽化蒸发，皮肉萎缩焦黑，他把手揣进口袋离开了卫生间。

还有一堆乱七八糟的工作要处理，啧，头痛的上司，无用的部下，全是乱七八糟的。

“伏见先生！”

秋明寺在门外喊他。

他不耐地推门出去。

伏见，我从未对你剖白，就当作是我最后的自私吧，那注定坠落的巨大的达摩克利斯之剑——是我唯一留给你的，你最钟爱的疼痛。

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS:  
> 1.登喜路是英国经典烤烟品牌，味道会非常重。  
> 2.七星则是日本烟的代表，香味十分柔和，而粉色七星则是针对女性推出的，滋味会更加清淡。  
> 3.我想说的故事藏了一部分在两种香烟里，很隐晦，也许知道会更悲伤吧，最后总有些东西心知肚明，晦涩难懂。


End file.
